Pumpkin Head
by Outgoing-yet-shy
Summary: As the search for ways to take down Dick continues, Sam and Dean are assigned a job in Miami, Florida. A young boy loses his father one evening to a monster who he claimed to have the head of a pumpkin. While the guys search for ways to destroy this thing and why it even exists, the death of fathers increase. What is causing this and why in Miami, of all places?


**DISCLAIMER** (ridiculous, but just to be safe)**:**

All characteristics, actions, and dialogues are based off of the characters and events from the show _Supernatural_. Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester and Robert "Bobby" Singer are not my characters and I do not claim rights to the show, _Supernatural_. All other characters and events are of my creation.

* * *

-**Miami, Florida**-

In a small house in the suburbs, a boy is in his room, playing on his handheld game system under the blankets. His father walks in, pulls the blanket off of his head, and takes away the Nintendo DS, placing it on his son's cluttered desk. He sits on the side of the bed.

"No more games. It's time to sleep."

"But papa! I don't want to go to sleep," says the young boy.

"Mi hijo, you have to get rest. You have school tomorrow and have to wake up early."

"But I'm not tired!"

"If you don't go to bed, remember what will happen. You have to be a good boy or else-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know." The young boy crosses his arms and pouts. His father sighs.

"Then you'll go to sleep?"

"Si, papa," he says reluctantly.

"Good. Hasta mañana, mi hijo."

"Hasta mañana, papa."

The boy lies down, gets cozied up under his blanket and closes his eyes. The father looks at his son for a moment and pats his son's leg. He gets up from the bed, leaves the bedroom, heads down stairs, sits on the recliner, and continues to watch the baseball game on the television.

The boy gets up from his bed, heading to the desk in his room to grab his Nintendo DS when suddenly the lights flicker. Startled, his eyes grow wide. After a moment, he shrugs it off and turns on his DS. After playing for a while, he feels a chill and the lights flicker again. Scared and nervous, he quietly puts the DS down and slowly makes his way out of the room. He still feels a chill and the lights in the hallway go off. He can feel his heart beat faster and faster as he tries to make his way down the stairs.

Hoping to get help, he calls out quietly. "Papa?" No response. He continues to make his way down the stairs without a sound. He can see that his father is still awake watching baseball. Suddenly, he sees a dark figure appear behind the recliner. He ducks by the banister and stares in awe, eyes wide, wanting to warn his father, but paralyzed in fear. The dark figure leans over, slowly drawing a blade from its pocket and slits the father's throat. The father's head falls forward as he tries to scream, only managing gurgling sounds and sits there with blood running down his body. When he finally stops, the figure turns slowly and looks right at the boy and vanishes. The boy, completely in shock and tears rolling down his face, he cries out. "PAPA!"

-**Arlington, North Carolina**-

"I'll have the double decker bacon cheeseburger, fries, and a beer." Dean continues looking out the window as he hands the middle-aged waitress his menu.

"Alright," she says while turning to Sam. "And for you?"

"Um, the garden salad and a bottle of water, thanks," says Sam with a half-smile while he hands the waitress his menu, soon returning his attention to his laptop.

"No problem, boys. Be right back with your order."

Dean stares at Sam with a deadpan expression. Noticing his brother's expression just above his laptop monitor, he looks up.

"What?"

"Dude, how do you even survive on that rabbit food? Doesn't even taste good."

"It's good for you, Dean. Besides, it helps to prolong life."

"We're hunters, Sammy. We started the apocalypse and just about pissed off every myth, legend, angel, demon, shifter and Leviathan that exists. I don't know about you, but I think that pretty much calls for an early death."

Sam rolls his eyes and shrugs him off, continuing his research for something weird to look into. The waitress comes back with the orders and asks if they need anything else, both replying with no. Dean, happy his food arrived, smiles at his plate and rubs his hands together. As Dean is about to take a bite out of his burger, his phone rings. Disappointed that he can't start on his delicious meal, he drops the burger and picks up the phone reluctantly.

"Hey, Bobby."

"Dean. I got something for ya. Was just watching the news and there was a report about a father who was murdered last night, but they couldn't find any evidence."

"And?"

"Aaaand his son told the police that he saw a man with a pumpkin for a head and that whoever it was killed his father."

Dean raises his eyebrows and cocks his head to the left, quickly changing to a confused expression.

"What?"

"Yeah. I don't know either. Just go and check it out while I continue looking into this whole Dick thing"

Sam looks at Dean with concern while he takes a swig from his water bottle.

"Where at?"

"Miami."

Dean changes his straight face to a grin, looking dead at Sam.

"Alright. Thanks, Bobby."

Dean closes his phone and shoves it into his pocket. He takes a bite out of his burger, closing his eyes out of pleasure and nodding in delight.

"So what did Bobby say?"

"Mmm…" Dean swallows his mouth full of burger. "A kid saw his father get killed by, get this, a dude with a pumpkin head."

"Pumpkin head?"

"Yeah. I know."

"Well is it a ghost or shifter or what?"

"He doesn't know."

"Great. No starting point."

"Yep. Best part is it's in Miami."

"How is that the best part, Dean?"

"Three B's, Sam. Babes. Beaches. Bars. And my baby would look sweet riding down the streets of Miami," he says with a big, cheesy smile.

"Yeah, but you're forgetting we're going for a job."

"C'mon, Sammy. The world is ending. Might as well enjoy it while you can. Besides, when was the last time you got laid?"

"That's not important right now, Dean."

Dean smirks. "See. You need to hook up with some Miami babes."

Sam gives Dean his bitch face. "Let's just go."

"After this burger. It's so freakin' good," Dean says as he takes another bite out of his burger.

After they finish up eating, they head to the Impala and jump in.

"You ready to hit up Miami?"

"Uh, yeah. Ready as I'll ever be, Dean."

Dean smiles and turns on the radio, blasting Metallica. He pulls out of the parking lot and heads south to Florida.


End file.
